Bittersweet Symphony
by Nianko
Summary: The newest addiction to the team brings more trouble to the life od some,and more stuff for House to know of...so,what is her problem?
1. Chapter 1

Title:

Summary: A new addiction happens in the group of Dr Greg House,in the form of Pediatrist Mary Alice Manson.In between new and old friends and lots and lots of ridiculous events.And somehow,in the rush,love appears and complicates the story.

**Chapter One:The Trick is to Keep Breathing**

Dr.Manson finally sat down after finishing her clinical duty. She had seen more sick kids that afternoon that she had seen in two years of work at the Hospital of Chicago.She kept her stare directed to the door for a couple of minutes and then she glanced at her shoes.

Her dark brown sneakers(sp?),with two streaks of honey brown,that matched her blouse.Her white and long coat (A/N:Those coats they use,I don't now if theirs a specific name in english) had stains(sp?) of food,medicine and some very unattractive smelling thingy.

She undid her messy pony-tail and finger brushed her long hair,and made the pony tail once again.but now more tight.She got up and went to the coffe machine,and filled a cup with the dark and strange smelly liquid,but it was the closest thing they had to a decent cup of coffe in that floor,and she felt too tiered to go to the hospital bar and get something that would probably be over-priced and taste the same.

While Dr.Manson drank her coffe and stared at the view of the city of chicago,anotherdoctor entered the building,wich was no suprise seeing that this was a hospital,but this Dr was not from around,but from the hospital of NJ(A/N:I belive that ouse works at something related to Princeton,right?If not,please tell,so that I can correct it).

Dr.Cuddy entered the Chicago Hospital,and went to the office of the Hispotal irector.She had traveled all the way from New Jersey to hire a new doctor for House's team,wich apperantlly needed a pediastrist to be completed,or so said House.After talking to the nice man,she was told that the doctor in question would be in the fifth floor,in the break room,on the children ala.She catched the elavator and went straight up.

_Stupid House,stupid House,stupid House_

This was the thought that seemed to cross Cudd's mind more and more often as she walked around the fifth floor,only becoming more and more annoyed,not only because she had to come all the way down to Chicago but that she was also lost.

She was about to turn back and try and find the elevator,or amybe ask one of the nurse's where Dr.Manson was,but at the end of the corridor she saw a young woman that seemed to match the discription of the person she was trying to find.

Not very tall,tanned skin and long dark-brown hair,yes this was probably it.

"Dr.Manson?"Cuddy's voice was confident and irritated,making Mary Alice turn to face the strange woman in front of her.Slightly taken back by the woman,she answered in a low tone:

"Yes?"

"I'm Dr.Cuddy from New Jersey"

_Ha..._

Mary Alice gave a small and polite smile,as she began to understand how this woman was.She observed the one who would be her future boss,and with a now much more confident voice stated:

"My things are already in New Jersey,just tell me when'd I start"

**End of Chapter**

I'd love if someone sent me a review telling me the speaciality of Forman,Chase and Cameron...thanks.Anyway,I'll only update next Saturday,seeing that I'm grounded )

Please review and tell me what you like and what you don't like...


	2. Chapter 2

Hi )

Thank you for everyone that reviewed and sorry for the delay,I've been busy with school (

**Chapter Two: I'm not Okay( I promise)**

She pressed the button, and not much later she felt the elevator going down. Her hands were tightly wrapped around each other, because they seemed to have a life of their own that day, and she had already broke two plates and a cup.

She was on her way to her first day of work at the hospital, and she could feel her break-fast coming up her throat every time she thought of meeting her new collegues(sp?). She always felt like this every time she got a new job, even tho the pressure got more easy to handle with time, since her first job. Being the true passimist that she was, she had the familiar feeling that this morning wasn't going to turn out quite as she hoped it would.

**Later...**

She sat in her car, and observed the rushed people entering the hospital, feeling like an idiot. She had ten minutes before her "interview", and instead of thinking about what she was going to say, she was thinking about how she would love to have her car painted yellow. She now stared at the digital watch in the car next to hers and wacthed those precious ten minutes slowly pass by.

9...8...7...6...5...

She now had five minutes to get out of her car and meet the infamous Dr Gregory House and the rest of his team, because even tho she had already been accepted, he still insisted on having an "interview" for some stupid, dumb, ubsurd...

2...

She grabbed the keys, throwing them into her purse, and rushed out of the car. She had been once to the hospital and thank god for her good visual memory...She ran into the hall and just as she was about to reach the open elevator...it closed.

_So damn typical..._

For what seemed like ages, she waited for the next one always pushing the button with unnecessary streght(sp?). Finally the door opened and she entered the elevator.

She reached the floor and started looking for the right door, with a quick and clumsy step. After a few minutes Mary Alice finally saw the see-threw door and room, that allowed her to see the annoyed faces of some inside it.

She gave out a long sigh, and entered the room.

Inside, she saw a man with a...stick. Stick was the only thing she could call it at the moment because her head didn't seem to be able to process anything.

Two other man, a black and a blonde guy both sitting next to a brunette woman and Cuddy, that had a very irritated look.

Before Dr Manson could speak, the criple man said:

"Well, and I was hoping you wouldn't come Dr Manson!"

**End of Chapter**


End file.
